


TO HELL

by flyingraysonss



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Little plot, M/M, This is all porn, lingerie!beckett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingraysonss/pseuds/flyingraysonss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (possibly more than) five times Gabe tried to get William to wear lingerie and the one time it happened.<br/>AKA Tea writes the gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	TO HELL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batterycitykid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycitykid/gifts), [Iamthewalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthewalrus/gifts).



> Originally this was called *LAX TO O'HARE MOANS* (NEWDZ PT. 2)  
> I changed the name but the people credited for it, and the reason this fic was written are still here. Thanks to Amber who is writing their own lingerie beckett, to Danny who did write his own (called Newdz, go read it) and to Kobra who drew some of the lovliest art.  
> If you couldn't tell, we've created a cult. 
> 
> (not really)

        “Really” Gabe continued “I don’t get why Singer just doesn’t say something. Like, okay it’s a shitty situation but things would just be easier, and Colligan is such an assfuck really, it would just be stupid to do anything else. Honestly, I just think they should fuck and get it over with and then they can break up or whatever but then they’re not having what ifs or anything like that constantly. And Colligan can like, pull out whatever if he keeps insisting ‘it’s not gay if you don’t cum’ and then he won’t be ‘gay’ or whatever the fuck and still would have fucked Singer. Everyone should just fuck, especially all the Cab kids. Crawford and one of the other Alexes are definitely fucking - why do we have so many Alexes on this label? Gay Alexes too – this whole label is gay, fuck how did I not notice when I signed up – Bill are you even fucking listening?”  
William’s head shot up, hearing his name. “Yeah Gabey, um. You were saying Ian and Cash should fuck?”  
        “They should definitely not fuck” Gabe snapped “they already did I think, that’s what made Crawford all emo and Colligan such an asshole.”  
         "Oh,” William blinked “How do you know all this gossip?”  
        “I’m Gabe Saporta” Gabe made a ‘duh’ sound.

        William blinked again, “Oh yeah”  
        “Oh yeah? Bilvy I am Gabe fucking Saporta, I deserve more than just ‘oh yeah’ and – and you’re still not listening!”  
        William jumped. “I am! I just – you’re saying a lot. And I’m thinking.”  
        “What you thinking about?” Gabe asked, titling his head  
        “Oh, I was thinking – I was thinking of lyrics. Yes, lyrics!”  
        “Bill you’re such a bad liar it’s like you want me to notice” Gabe raised an eyebrow  
                “I’m not lying; why the fuck would you think I’m lying? I’m not, I really was thinking about lyrics, Mike had a new idea for-”  
        Gabe cut him off. “William – I know you. I also know when you lie.”  
        William gave a sheepish grin.  
                Gabe snorted, shaking his head. “You’re lucky you’re cute Beckett.”  
        “That I am” William murmured  
        Gabe heard him, “well aren’t you modest”  
        “Says you” William said incredulously “the most supercilious person on the entire label – including Pete and Ryan, yes.”  
        “Touché. And what the fuck even is supercilious? William you’re the fanciest person I’ve ever known.”  
        “I’m not fancy,” William protested “supercilious is a normal word!”  
        “Normal for you and Ryan you mean.” Gabe laughed “Fuck, in all seriousness though you and Ryan are too alike. You’re both skinny, pale motherfuckers who use fancy pretentious words and don’t eat another and like, are both feminine and really, really fucking gay.”  
        “I’m not girly” William frowned  
        “Bill. You have long hair, long eyelashes and long girly legs. You also like, wear tight shirts and low jeans and like, panties.”  
        William’s frown deepened. “You know what Saporta, you’re kind of obtuse.”  
                “What did I do?” Gabe asked bemusedly. “Bill you know I was joking right? You’re not that girly, don’t worry, I know you don’t wear panties or anything – wait. Do you wear panties?”  
        William rolled his eyes, “no Gabriel, I don’t.”  
        “You should! And not because you’re girly because you’re not but because, like, you’d be hot in panties.”  
                “Are you saying I’m not already hot?” William raised an eyebrow. “And worst boyfriend prize of the month goes to…”  
        “Shut up. You know, I know the rest of the label, the fans and majority of the internet know you’re fucking hot. I just mean. Shit. Lingerie Beckett. Lingerie.”  
        “Okay now you’ve told me yet another kink, no. I am not wearing lingerie.”  
        “Please?”  
        “No!”  
                Gabe pouted “it’s my birthday.”  
                “No it isn’t. It’s April you idiot, not August. Gabe I love you but I will not wear lingerie.”  
        “Why not?”  
        “Because – because I won’t.”  
        “It’s just underwear.”  
        “If it’s ‘just underwear’ why do you care so much?”  
        “It’s pretty underwear.”  
“What if I want to wear ugly underwear?”  
        “No one wants to wear ugly underwear, don’t be stupid.”  
        “Maybe I do” William said stubbornly  
        Gabe sighed “Look querido, you’re the beautifulest person I’ve ever known; you deserve to have everything else beautiful to match you. You shouldn’t have to wear ugly things, you deserve so much more than that. You’re my corazón, your my half soul. I want to give you the best everything, you really don’t deserve anything less.”  
        William’s lips twitched. “More beautiful,”  
        “What?”  
        “More beautiful,” William explained “not ‘beautifulest’. That’s not a word.”  
        “So I tell you how much I love you and explain what you mean to me – all in all be super smooth and all you can say is an insult to how English is my second language?” Gabe faux-pouted  
        “Okay, firstly. I wasn’t insulting you; I was just helping you expand your knowledge of English – especially seeing as it’s your second language. I’m just helping. Secondly, I love you too – but flattery will get you nowhere. It’s cute what you said but I’m not going to wear panties. Thirdly, please never pout again.”  
                “Bill – William. I can’t believe you. Why the fuck won’t you wear panties?”  
        “I don’t want to.”  
         I’ll love you ever more.”  
        “You can’t say that, that’s, like, an unhealthy relationship.”  
        “This is an unhealthy relationship.”  
        “What, why?”  
        “You don’t value my opinions.”  
        “Shit Gabe – I do. Honest I do, of course I do. I fucking was obsessed with you since I was like fifteen. Anything you say I value.”  
        “I say you should wear lingerie.”  
        “I…I really thought you were being serious. I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”  
        “Yup.”  
        William sighed, “Gabe. You’re impossible.”  
        “So I’m told” Gabe smirked before pausing. “Have you changed your mind yet?”  
        “What?”  
        “Wear lingerie?”  
        “No!”

**

        The next day William woke up to see the ceiling of his bunk plastered with bits of paper all written on with Gabe’s lazy scrawl, all saying the same thing.  
‘William Eugene Beckett II, would you wear lingerie? Please and thank you.’  
William tore them down and threw them in the bin, then told Jack not to let Gabe in at night, even when he begged.

**  
        At catering that day Ryland, Singer and Greta all approached William at different times (which, considering catering what fifteen minutes long was fucking impressive) to tell him ‘Gabe says you should wear lingerie.’  
        William was more than a little annoyed that Gabe had managed to get the three of them to relay his message – and keep a straight face while doing it. Especially because William had not seen Gabe himself since the night before when they finally went to their separate busses after an hour of idle chatter and snuggling, long after their lingerie conversation had finished.  
Ryland had opted for the Guy Ripley persona during his speech and Alex had hidden behind his hair but Greta had smiled wickedly and asked told him, loudly, which told William that she was doubtless enjoying seeing William squirm as much as Gabe was (wherever Gabe was.)  
William had sent Ryland away while next to him Mike had burst into stupefied giggles. And then by the time Mike had stopped laughing Singer appeared to say the same thing and Mike started laughing again. And then it happened again when Greta came.  
        William normally loved how close their label was…but sometimes, sometimes he really hated it.

**  
        “Beckett!” Pete called across at William as he jumped of the stage. “Shit, good to see you dude! Your sets in an hour, right?”

        “Yeah” William nodded  
        Pete smiled, “the crowd is great out there.”  
        “I heard” William said, eyeing the dye running from Pete’s hair and down his forehead. He looked like he’d been a mine or something.  
        “Well if I don’t see you before, have fun,” Pete said, mopping his head on his shirt. “And of course we’ll be having drinks later, come to our bus.”  
         “I’ll swing by” William promised  
        “Great” Pete beamed, walking away before stopping. “Hey Beckett?”  
        “Yeah?” William asked confusedly  
        “Have you ever thought of wearing lingerie? Like, you have the body for it.”  
        “Pete” William’s voice was venom  
        “I’m just saying” Pete shrugged, “it seems like something Gabe would be into.”  
        William was going to kill Gabe.  
**

 

        Their set was great; the crowd were just as into it as Pete had said. William hated it when most people turned up for one or two of the bands (normally Panic or Fall out Boy), especially when they all played the same stage. But the collection of kids and adults that swarmed around the stage seemed to share enthusiasm, jumping and singing and screaming, making The Academy’s music come to life. There was a couple at the back, two blonde girls who’d somehow managed to kiss for the whole of Author – really the only reason William had noticed them – who during Almost Here, the last song, produced a banner of near disturbing quality. It was bright hot pink and nearly as tall as them – there was no way they would have been able to bring it into the building. Several drawings – and items – of lingerie and baby dolls and panties adorned it. There were no words but William knew it was Gabe’s doing. It made him nearly drop the mic – which of course he’d deny later when Carden teased him. William was going to kill Gabe.  
**  
        “Bill!” Vicky called as William walked out the changing room, new clothes on and hair freshly washed and damp and curling against his shoulder. “Bill would you please just wear lingerie, like at least once, Gabe stole all my underwear to make that fucking banner and now it’s got pink paper and blue all over it.”  
No one wanted Vicky-T mad at them. William really was going to kill Gabe.

**  
        “William Beckett” Hayley greeted, skipping over. The glass in her hand was nearly empty and she was quick to finish it, putting it on the grass next to her. The drinks in Fall Out Boy’s bus had quickly turned to a miniparty and the miniparty had quickly spread to the outside and to Reliant K’s bus too. By the looks of things, one Hayley Williams had had a little too much to drink.  
        William did like Hayley, despite not knowing her so well. “Yes, Hayley Williams?”  
        “We have the same name,” Hayley said cheerfully “Williams. William. We match. Ha, we match kinda apart from William is your first name and Williams is my surname.”  
        “Okay?” William asked, silently amused  
        “Yeah” Hayley explained eyes wide in earnestness. “That’s another similarity. We have lots of similarities. But not that many.”  
        “Oh?”  
        “Yeah, because you don’t wear panties or lingerie or anything, and I do sometimes. You’d look amazing in garters and stockings, I could lend you some of mine but you’re much taller.”  
        Stunned for words, William watched Hayley skip off. He was actually going to kill Gabe.

**

        “Bill!” Gabe greeted brightly  
        “I am going to kill you.” William said flatly  
        Gabe took a step backward “Bill?”  
        “I am going to fucking murder you.”  
        “William?”  
        “And chop you up into a multitude of pieces.”  
        “Bilvy, please?”  
        “And then feed the pieces to Hemmingway.”  
        “Pete would never let you do that” Gabe said confidentially before stepping backwards as William’s glare grew. “Bill, seriously? Why do you want to kill me?”  
        “Hm, let me see. Maybe because Ryland come up to me and told me to make you stop being so annoying and just wear fucking lingerie – and Vicky-T hates me because you ruined her own.        Maybe because Singer told me to wear panties, and then Greta did too. Maybe because you made the fans hold signs with it Vicky’s lingerie on. Maybe because Hayley Williams came up to me and said I could borrow her garters whenever I wanted. Maybe because the whole fucking tour thinks I’m into some weird crossdresser kinky shit!”  
        Gabe blanched. “Bilvy – baby I didn’t mean, I-”  
        “And,” William continued, ignoring Gabe. “You’re making it easier and easier for me to be pissed at you and completely loose the slightest like I did have for the idea of me wearing lingerie in the first place!”  
        “Wait, what?” Gabe asked  
        “Gabriel Saporta,” William said “I know pushy, rude, asshole is your main lyrical selling point but it doesn’t mean you have to act like that in real fucking lie. We’re actually dating, okay? You could at least be nice to me.”  
        “I didn’t mean to not be nice to you.” Gabe reassured “Shit Bilvy, it was all some fucking stupid joke. I never mean to be an asshole to you, you mean everything to me. You know that, don’t you? I just am an asshole and sometimes I go too far, and fuck Bill I’m so sorry. It was never serious okay; I wouldn’t have made you do something you didn’t want to. It was just a shitty joke, a shitty joke that I really regret.”  
        “You did make me do something I didn’t want to though,” William said sighing “shit I – I’m sorry. But Gabe, Gabe I just. We argue about the stupidest things and you do something stupid and I have a stupid reaction and – Gabe maybe we’re not quite cut out for this an-”  
        “-William” Gabe’s eyes were wide. “Don’t say that. Bilvy, please. Just because we’re not a perfect couple - that wouldn’t be us. I love you, okay? I fucking love you and I really don’t think I could function without you by my side.”  
        Silence.  
        “I wasn’t-” William began, eyes growing “– shit I love you too. I love you so fucking much and you really should know that by now. Gabey, I wasn’t. I wasn’t gonna break up with you, I’d never   break up with you over fucking panties. I was, shit I’m the asshole. I’m not breaking up with you because of some fucking joke.”  
        “You’re not breaking up?” Gabe asked  
        “No asshole, did you not? I was going to say we could have a compromise.”  
        “What?”  
        “I’ll wear fucking lingerie – but I can do whatever I like to you.”  
        “Whatever you like?”  
       "Whatever you consent to.” William clarified  
        “Bring it.”  
        “Gabe you can’t quote your own fucking lyrics you moron.”  
        “Pete does it.”  
        “Pete quotes other people’s lyrics. And besides, Pete’s cooler than you.”  
        "Cooler than me? What so you’re going to go have sex with Pete?”  
        “Who said anything about sex?”  
        “Wait, what?”  
        “You’ll just have to wait till Sunday. That’s a hotel night.”          
        “Bill, when you said you could do anything you like to me?”  
        William smirked “I wasn’t necessarily meaning in the bedroom.”  
        “Bill-”  
        “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

**

        On Friday William had thought himself genius. Now it was Sunday and he was having definite second thoughts. Gabe had given him a white paper bag the day before and William hadn’t dared look in it. But now it was Sunday and William was meant to wear the bag’s contents. Knowing Gabe he’d gotten him the sluttiest, grossest technicolour thong and whatever else.  
        Tipping the bag out onto the bed, William was shocked to find that the items inside it were not what he’d been expecting.  
        Instead there was a pair of pale blue panties, made up of delicate lace flowers and tiny leaves. There were a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of stark black garters, with a little feature button on each. There was also some kind of camisole top, blue matching the panties. It was made of some floaty fabric, the same flowers surrounding the collar and making up the straps, the rest of it sheer and very much transparent.  
        All things Gabe considered, this was pretty tame. And all things lingerie considered, well it was pretty. Nothing outright or slutty or stripper like. In all honesty it was pretty and well, if William had to wear lingerie it wasn’t the worst choice.  
        That was kind of lucky because William did have to wear lingerie.  
        Or like, he didn’t actually but he kind of maybe, almost wanted to? What he had said to Gabe hadn’t been a lie, he had been thinking about it. And had protested because well, he was a manly motherfucker and the bible condemned crossdressing. Even if that was a stupid excuse William wasn’t actually religious. And he wasn’t really very manly either, and he had never fucked anybody’s mother.  
        Basically, he said no because Gabe had told him to. Because if William was anything, William was stubborn and didn’t like being told what to do and really, didn’t like doing what Gabe said to do. Or it wasn’t like he didn’t like doing what Gabe wanted, but making a fuss was more fun. Enthusiastic consent or something? William didn’t know.  
        What he did know though, was that he looked entirely a bit too female in the lingerie. His stupidly prominent hipbones stuck out even more, the lace just covering them. His legs looked longer, looked shapelier. The camisole was split halfway down but it still covered majority of his stomach and chest and was pinched in at the waist, making it look almost like he had curves or something.  
William looked pretty maybe. He certainly felt pretty, as well as utterly fucking awkward. His self-confidence levels plummeted hell-ways as he watched the mirror, because well. Lingerie wasn’t really normal for a guy. You could see his cock, his ass was to flat. He didn’t look quite right. It was pretty maybe, but it wasn’t normal.  
        William didn’t look like a girl and he didn’t know if looking like a girl was what Gabe had been expecting.  
        And really, really he wouldn’t know till Gabe came into the room – and well. Till Gabe reacted.  
William had said he’d do as he liked to Gabe but really, he wasn’t sure if he could. Despite feeling pretty he also felt so small. So stupid. It had been Gabe’s idea yeah but, what if Gabe didn’t like it?  
And William knew it was stupid to just care about what his partner though but it was truth, he did really care about what Gabe thought. Relationship critics didn’t understand when they said ‘don’t worry about what your partner thinks’. Because it was so fucking easy to be worried.  
        He didn’t know whether it was just because he was wearing lingerie but he felt so out of place in his skin.  
Maybe he should take it off.  
        Tell Gabe everything was over, and no he’d changed his mind and wouldn’t wear it.  
        But he, he kind of liked wearing it.  
        He felt pretty.  
        But he didn’t think he really looked it.  
        And this barrage of conflicting emotions and yes no yes no yes no was too confusing. Curling in on himself, William didn’t know what to do.  
        He didn’t need to know it turned out. “Bill?” Gabe called, opening the door. They had key cards and Gabe was the only one who could get in but William hadn’t been expecting anyone to come in right then and sprung up. Body and all lingerie on show.  
        “Shit Bilvy. You look so good, shit.”  
        “You think?” William asked, biting his lip before realising the action could be considered suggestive not nervous and dropped his head.  
        “Fuck Bill, I know so.” Gabe reassured, walking forwards and pulling William’s chin up. “Look at me corazón, you’re so fucking beautiful.”  
        “Do you – you’re not just saying that?”  
        “Why would I just say that? Bill I can’t lie for shit, and you know it. I’m telling the absolute truth and I just want to ravish you but of course, we compromised. So where do you want me?”  
        "William blinked. “I- like you normally do. I don’t, I don’t wanna be in charge right now, I can’t – I need.”  
“You need?” Gabe asked, pecking William on the forehead. “Carinõ you’ve gotta tell me these things.”  
        “I was going to tell you.” William huffed before his lips twitched with humour and his faux-disgruntled expression fell apart. “I just want it to be like normal. As normal as it can be.”  
        “But of course Guillermo, your attire doesn’t change us.”  
        “The fancy Spanish words don’t work.”  
        “What do you mean, don’t work?” Gabe asked, pushing William back down onto the bed and sliding his hands under the camisole and along his flat stomach.  
        “I mean” William sighed, unconsciously arching slightly “I mean they don’t make me into a mess. Or whatever – whatever else porn suggests.”  
        “It seems to be I don’t need words to make you into a mess?” Gabe teased, hands roaming ever more, grazing over William’s nipples. Bass players got calloused fingers too, William groaned slightly.  
        “Don’t be, don’t be big-headed that’s not attractive in sex.”  
        “You talking isn’t attractive” Gabe bit back, smiling slightly. Which William would see if he had his eyes open. However, he didn’t have his eyes open. Gabe’s hands were moving faster, one had slipped the camisole off completely and he was lying flush against William and he was still wearing clothes. William remedied that quickly, fingers repetitively catching Gabe’s zipper till he managed to pull it down. Gabe assisted him till it was the tow of them, naked save one pair of pale blue panties. A pair of panties that Gabe was taking great delights in stroking William through.  
It had been about two weeks or something till they’d actual sex – which admittedly wasn’t long but one half of them was made of Gabe Saporta and the other William Beckett, it was a long time for them – and Gabe’s hands were way too good. So was his mouth, nipping along William’s collarbones and making him shiver.  
        Catching Gabe in a kiss, William’s own hands slid downwards along Gabe’s body touching and sating his enjoyment in the slight groans Gabe would make.  
        "You’re. So. Pretty.” Gabe punctuated every word with a kiss.  
        William groaned “says king gorgeous,” lifting his hips slightly William added “Lube’s in the drawer.”  
        “Eager then?” Gabe raised an eyebrow, but fishing the lube out nonetheless.  
        “Like you’re not” William murmured, mouthing along Gabe’s neck.  
        “True” Gabe laughed slightly, slipping cold fingers along. William groaned, spreading his legs slightly and arching off the bed. Really perhaps it was a good thing that Gabe had had so many previous flings and relationships, if that’s what had made him this good at sex. God knows William had gotten so much better since knowing, then fucking and now dating Gabe.  
It was odd, it was only two and then some years ago or something and now Gabe and William were as close as if they’d know each other forever. Deep thoughts during sex happened more often than William would ever admit but they were cut off as Gabe entered him, the stretch making William gasp, head flinging back.  
        Gabe waited for him, Gabe always waited for him. The sex was like it always was, William gasping and moaning while Gabe grunted sometimes, and smirked all times. William wasn’t going to call it ‘making love’ because it wasn’t making love. Love between the two of them already existed; it already had before they’d fucked once. The right kind of sex – this kind of sex – didn’t make love, it highlighted it. Gabe highlighted everything good about William and William’s shared love with Gabe was a large part of the good parts.  
        “No thinking” Gabe huffed, raking a hand through William’s hair. “Apart from remembering how pretty you are. Because you are. So fucking pretty.”  
        “If, I-f you can talk” William gasped “than you’re not, not doing it good enough.”  
        Gabe took that as a challenge. William didn’t mind at all.  
        Afterwards, William’s head lying on Gabe’s chest the both of them sticky and sweaty, lungs heaving and the sheets kicked in a tangled, dirty mess at the bottom of the bed, Gabe spoke. “You know, you know your panties got all fucked up.”  
       "Mmmh” William sighed. “I guess they did.”  
        “Was it worth it?” Gabe asked, turning to gauge William’s reaction  
        “Ruining the panties?” William asked, dozily meeting Gabe’s gaze, “or wearing them in the first place.”  
        “The latter. And the former. Both.”  
        William laughed. “The sex was great. You’re great. The panties – okay I kinda liked them. But, it’s not too weird?”  
        “Bill did our last however long that was not telling you anything? The panties were fucking perfect, even more so if you liked them.”  
        “I did,” William smiled, dropping a kiss to Gabe’s shoulder. “They made me feel pretty.”  
        “Good,” Gabe smiled in response. “You are pretty; you always deserve to feel pretty.”  
        “You make me feel pretty,” William said, watching the ceiling “the lingerie too, but you more so.”  
        “And you make me feel so fucking on top of this world, like I’m someone great and bold and worth knowing, you its equal.”  
        “You are worth knowing,” William looked back at Gabe. “I am so fucking glad I know you, I’m with you.”  
“Me too baby.” Gabe smiled, lapsing into quiet.  
        The silence remained for long enough; Gabe was just beginning to doze off when William spoke again. “Gabey?”  
        “Mhhm?”  
        “You still owe me, you know?”  
        “What?” Gabe frowned, craning his neck to look at William.  
        “Well, we compromised but I still didn’t do whatever I like with you.”  
        “I guess that makes sense” Gabe fake-sighed before grinning down at William. “But you’ll have to wear lingerie again.”  
        “I reckon I can manage that” William teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really didn't beta this so please say any mistakes you see and like, tell me what you think X
> 
>  
> 
> ((follow my ig @williamsbecketts?))  
> 


End file.
